


No 6. Please….

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Stop Please", Arthur is taking to much responsibility, F/M, Overworking, Whumptober 2020, no 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Arthur is overworking himself after becoming king, the knights and Merlin do their best to get him to stop.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	No 6. Please….

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 6. PLEASE….  
> “Get it Out” | No More | **“Stop, please”**

Arthur didn’t know how to stop. Someone would come to him with a problem and he would fix it. Then more and more people would bring their issues to him. Eventually, he was getting upwards of twenty people bringing their problems to him every day and he was trying to fix every single one personally. He'd only been king for a few months and already he was struggling with the workload, his mind was tearing itself apart at the seams, trying to do everything at once.

Merlin noticed the first time Arthur had fallen asleep at his desk, spilling ink all over the reforms for land distributions. He’d somehow gotten Arthur to the bed without waking him and painstakingly rewrote every single paper that had been ruined by the ink.

The knights had noticed the first time Arthur had fallen asleep at a meeting. Arthur didn’t know exactly how it had happened, but Leon later told him that Merlin had stopped them from waking him and a summary of the meeting had been put on his desk. When Arthur had asked what he had to do, Leon had just smiled and said it was all being taken care of, get some rest.

Still, Arthur did not stop, he just piled the people’s problems onto his shoulders and wrote reform after reform, trying to fix every single person’s issue.

“Arthur,” Merlin said after one too many nights he’d fallen asleep at his desk, “You have to stop, please. Just let someone else take these, let the knights do something. Let us help.”

“No,” Arthur responded through yawns, “they’re my people, I should be helping them.”

“ _Arthur_.” Merlin pulled the papers away from Arthur, “you can’t help anyone if you can’t stay awake for it. _You have to rest_.”

But Arthur just shook his head and pulled the papers back.

Gwaine and Lancelot had taken to getting people to tell their problems to the knights before Arthur in an effort to get him to take a break. Leon was turning people away at the door, telling them to write their issues down and they’ll get onto it. Percival and Elyan were scheming with Gwen and Merlin to force Arthur into taking a break.

Eventually, it got to the point where Merlin just pushed Arthur onto his bed and watched as Arthur fell asleep instantly. 

When Arthur woke the next morning, Merlin had written the rest of his reforms for him, and gotten the knights to fix the problems that didn’t require law changes.


End file.
